Volviendo a ser Peddie
by canuto y cornamentaa
Summary: ¿Y si los Sibuna mandaran a Eddie y Patricia a una misión en la cripta? Volverían a ser Peddie?
1. La cripta

¿Y si los Sibuna mandaran a Eddie y Patricia a una misión en la cripta? Volverían a ser Peddie?

Pov Patricia

Ya hace una semana desde que Amber se fue,nunca creí que iba a extrañarla pero Sibuna no es lo mismo sin ella...hablando de Sibuna hoy también se cumple una semana desde que Eddie es el líder,eso me hace estar mas cerca de el y no me gusta,porque se que si paso mucho tiempo junto a el no resistiré sin volver con el y decirle la verdadera razón por la que le termine. Bueno ya es la hora de que valla a su habitación para la reunión Sibuna de esta noche,así que me levante de mi cama y baje las escaleras con cuidado para que Víctor no me escuche,cuando llegue ya estaban todos adentro.

No Pov

-Chicos primero dos de nosotros tienen que ir a la cripta a investigar mas-Dijo Eddie paseándose frente a todos-Y...bueno quienes irán?

-Yo digo que vallan tu y Kt-Dijo Alfie que claramente no quería volver ahí-Digo son los nuevos no?

-Si estoy de acuerdo,seria su primera misión-Lo apoyo Fabian

-No,esta vez lo aremos a suerte-Dijo Patricia mientras agarraba una rama que había en una maseta y empezaba a cortarlo en 4 pedazos,dos mas cortos que los otros-Bien saquen uno los dos que tengan los mas cortos irán a la cripta.

Fabian estiro la mano y agarro un pedazo,suspirando de alivio al ver que el no tendría que ir el,seguido por Kt que también saco uno largo,luego saco uno Patricia...Saco uno de los pequeños,suspirando acerque su mano a Alfie y Eddie,cada uno tomo uno y luego de mirarse lo mostraron,el mas corto era el de...Eddie,genial justo lo que necesitaba pasar una noche encerrada en una cripta con mi ex-novio al que todavía amo-Pensó Patricia

-Bien Eddie,Patricia ustedes irán a la cripta-Dijo Fabian ocultando una sonrisa-Mañana por la mañana iremos a sacarlo esta bien?

-Ehh bien-Dijo Eddie que tampoco parecía feliz-Vamos Cotorra?

-Vamos-Dijo Patricia mientras se levantaba sin muchas ganas

Hicieron el camino hacia la cripta en total silencio,llegaron y Eddie abrió la puerta con la llave que Kt le había dado

-Bien empecemos-Dijo Eddie cuando entraron

Empezaron a investigar y sacar fotos a todos los símbolos y escrituras que había,les esperaba una laaarga noche,estuvieron investigando por un par de horas hasta que Patricia se sentó en el suelo y se recostó contra la pared,Eddie se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Cotorra,puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo mientras la miraba con sus ojos marrones

-Eh si claro-dijo Patricia no muy segura

-Porque rompiste conmigo?-Le pregunto y ella miro hacia otro lado,incomoda-Digo eramos felices juntos,nos divertíamos,la pasábamos bien y de repente terminaste conmigo y todo se acabo

-Eddie yo-o-Dijo Patricia tartamudeando-Lo siento,pero no quiero hablar de eso

-Esta bien-Dijo suspirando-Pero sabes que en algún momento me lo tendrás que decir

Ella solo asintió,luego de sus palabras se quedaron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo,Patricia estaba muy cansada así que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sin darse cuenta su cabeza cayo en el hombro de Eddie,el la miro y la vio dormida parecía tan tranquila,que Eddie no pudo evitar acariciarle la cara

-Algún día me lo dirás Cotorra-dijo mientras agarraba su chaqueta que estaba en el suelo y cubría a Patricia con ella-Y ese día volveremos a estar juntos-Murmuro antes de apoyar su cabeza en la de Patricia y dormirse junto a ella.

Porque eso no acabaría ahí,y antes de lo esperado volverían a ser Pedicelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:El misterio de anubis no me pertenece,le pertenece a Nickelodeon

Al día siguiente Patricia se despertó cuando Kt la llamo con cara preocupada,miro el reloj...las 6 de la mañana

-Que diablos quieres Kt-Dijo Patricia entreabriendo los ojos-estas loca? Son las 6 de la mañana de un sábado!

-Patricia,es Eddie-Dijo Kt desesperada-Esta teniendo una pesadilla y no podemos despertarlo

No fue necesario que dijera una sola palabra,Patricia se levanto de un salto y bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Eddie,entro para encontrarse una escena horrible,Fabian parecía nervioso dando vueltas por la habitación Eddie...Eddie estaba enroscado en su cama,temblando,a Patricia se le rompió el corazón,Eddie parecía tan fuerte,nunca lo había visto así,Fabian y Kt salieron de la habitación para darles un poco de intimidad

-Eddie-Susurro acercándose a su cama-Eddie vamos despierta

Eddie gimio y se dio vuelta,pero seguía con los ojos cerrados,Patricia comenzó a entrar en pánico

-Ey comadreja,despierta-Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Eddie,que se movió ante el contacto pero no despertó-vamos Eddie,se que puedes hacerlo,tu eres fuerte y yo estoy aquí para ti...siempre estaré aquí para ti,por favor Eddie despierta

Patricia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al no obtener una reacción de Eddie,desesperada recurrió a una medida desesperada,se inclino y suavemente roso los labios de Eddie con los suyos,para su sorpresa Eddie abrió los ojos

-Cotorra-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba-Estas bien...Estas bien

-Estoy bien Eddie-Dijo Patricia mientras se separaba y lo miraba,Eddie tenia una mirada de angustia en sus ojos que hizo que el corazón de Patricia se oprima todavía mas-Que paso Eddie?,que estabas soñando?

Eddie la miro dudando unos segundos antes de hablar

Y-o-Yo tuve una pesadilla-Hablo Eddie todavía con esa mirada en su rostro-Fue horrible,tu estabas llorando con mi laptop en tus manos,me dijiste que me odiabas y luego te ibas corriendo,yo vi como Frobisher te seguía el te tomaba por atrás te llevaba hacia el Atalaya,yo quería ayudarte pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo,no podía moverme,luego aparecí en la sala de tanques tu estabas ahí pedías ayuda,Frobisher se reía y te empujo dentro de uno de los sarcófago cuando saliste tenias los ojos rojos,eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo,tus ojos rojos.

Patricia se quedo sorprendida,pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Eddie la necesitaba

-Ey Comadreja-Comenzó Patricia acercándose a Eddie-Eso nunca pasara,sabes porque?-Eddie negó y ella continuo-Porque yo nunca te odiaría-dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un ultimo abrazo que Eddie respondió-Tengo que irme a mi habitación antes que Víctor venga,si me necesitas solo llámame

Con eso Patricia abandono la habitación dejando a Eddie con una sonrisa,Patricia era increíble y el la iba a recuperar costara lo que costara. Y Eddie se durmió sabiendo que si el la necesitaba Patricia estaría allí para el.

Unas horas después Eddie se despertó y bajo a desayunar allí se encontró con Fabian

-Hey Eddie-Saludo tomando un tazón con cereales-Estas bien?

-SI no te preocupes-Sonrío Eddie sentándose junto a el-Fue solo una pesadilla,esta noche reunión Sibuna,iremos al Atalaya,tenemos que ir a poner nuevas cámaras y micrófonos.

Fabian casinita y continuo su desayuno mientras el resto iba llegando. El día paso rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado el momento de ir al Atalaya,Patricia,Eddie y Fabian entrarían y Kt y Alfie los cubrirían en la casa,lo que no sabían es que no todo iba a salir según lo planeado.

Hola chicos! Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto,pero es mi primera historia y estoy segura que con el tiempo iré mejorando,Gracias por leer un beso :)


End file.
